


Crush

by blakefancier



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: First Crush, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-25
Updated: 2011-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-18 16:19:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/190802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakefancier/pseuds/blakefancier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake is 12 and in love for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crush

Roj was twelve years old and in love for the first time.

Markus Curran sat one seat to the right, and two seats up from Roj. He had bright red hair and freckle all over his face and neck and arms. All over. That thought made Roj feel breathless and hot. It made him feel as if his skin was on too tight.

Of course, Markus didn't know this, he didn't even know Roj was alive. Markus played rugby, he and his friends sat in the courtyard at lunch, wrestling and laughing. They cared more about sports than school. They were perfect.

Roj, Roj was not perfect. He was overweight and his hair stuck up every which way and he stumbled over his feet when he walked. He stumbled over his feet even when he was standing still, much to his mum's exasperation. He was dreadful at sports. He was chair of the Engineering Club, which was a hundred times better than sports, but try telling everyone else that!

He was just the sort of bloke that Markus's friends laughed at and teased. Markus didn't though, he never did. Sometimes Roj dreamed, well, stupid things really. Stuff you'd see in those romance vids Uncle Ushton had them smuggle in when they visited him on Exbar. Stuff he'd never say out loud because it'd get him a blood nose and blackened eyes.

He was in love, but he wasn't *stupid.* He knew that boys like Markus didn't fall in love with boys like Roj. So he kept his trap shut. And he watched and he dreamed, stupid stuff, sometimes, because he was in love.


End file.
